


Il gioco di Bellatrix

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange trovò il padrone di casa seduto nella poltrona di fronte al caminetto del suo salotto, immerso in gravi pensieri.Lucius alzò di scatto il volto pallido quando la donna comparve sulla porta, i suoi occhi chiari ebbero un guizzo.Bellatrix era consapevole della direzione del suo sguardo, della ragione di quel lampo.Indugiò semplicemente ad osservarlo, con quella sottoveste che ora pareva più labile che mai si sentiva praticamente nuda. Si era aggrappata mollemente allo stipite della grande porta, gli occhi fissi sull’imponente figura del cognato(...)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Il gioco di Bellatrix

**_Il gioco di Bellatrix_ **

  
  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange trovò il padrone di casa seduto nella poltrona di fronte al caminetto del suo salotto, immerso in gravi pensieri.  
  
Lucius alzò di scatto il volto pallido quando la donna comparve sulla porta, i suoi occhi chiari ebbero un guizzo.  
  
Bellatrix era consapevole della direzione del suo sguardo, della ragione di quel lampo.  
Indugiò semplicemente ad osservarlo, con quella sottoveste che ora pareva più labile che mai si sentiva praticamente nuda. Si era aggrappata mollemente allo stipite della grande porta, gli occhi fissi sull’imponente figura del cognato.  
  
Per un po’ Lucius si limitò ad ignorarla con espressione vagamente indurita - sembrava proprio che non badasse a lei. Fissava ostentatamente il guizzo morente delle fiamme nel caminetto. Bellatrix si decise a varcare la soglia.  
Come sempre avanzava a passo indolente, le braccia che dondolavano impercettibilmente lungo i fianchi, indugiando più del necessario. Si avvicinò a quella poltrona illuminata di sbieco portandosi nel cono della luce.  
I suoi piedi nelle calze scure avvertirono prima il freddo del pavimento, poi il calore del tappeto. Rabbrividì.  
Si aggrappò alla mensola di marmo, alla sua sinistra c’era un attizzatoio pieno di fuliggine, dritto di fronte a lei la poltrona di suo cognato.  
L’uomo non poteva più far finta di ignorarla: come sempre quegli occhi pallidi le si erano aggrappati addosso. C’era un guizzo che li rendeva quasi argentei, donandogli un bagliore in qualche modo ferino. L’uomo strinse le labbra mentre quasi contro la sua volontà la sua attenzione si focalizzava sulla figura della sorella di sua moglie, ritta di fronte a lui con tutto il corpo che si indovinava attraverso quel suo abbigliamento scelto con cura.  
  
Alla fine Bellatrix lo udì emettere uno sbuffo sarcastico. Lucius voltò il lungo collo pallido quasi con sdegno.  
“Non hai nemmeno avuto il tempo di rivestirti completamente?”  
Sibilò sempre senza guardarla.  
Naturalmente Lucius sapeva cosa era appena accaduto. Aveva visto l’Oscuro Signore lasciare la casa quasi due ore dopo la fine della riunione…e quando lui si tratteneva così tanto, l’uomo ormai sapeva che era per via di Bellatrix.  
Da quando era rinato la donna lo supplicava, lo blandiva, pretendeva da lui ciò che l’Oscuro Signore le aveva concesso quattordici anni prima.  
Lucius sapeva che era inutile ed era convinto che lo sapesse anche Bellatrix, nel profondo.  
Non era minimamente geloso.  
Il bagliore fanatico negli occhi neri di lei non sarebbe mai cambiato, avrebbe continuato ad adorare l’Oscuro Signore con tutta se’ stessa… ed a scivolare nottetempo fino al letto di suo cognato.  
Era sempre stato così, dopo tutto.  
La seconda notte di nozze Lucius l’aveva passata nel letto della sorella di sua moglie.  
Poi si rivestivano, tornavano ai loro ruoli come se niente fosse.  
  
Non era esattamente nella natura di Lucius essere geloso, o meglio supporre che qualcun altro potesse avere qualcosa che lui non aveva.  
Bellatrix Lestrange era semplicemente lì, contesa tra l’ardore per un Signore che non l’aveva mai ricambiata come si sarebbe aspettata, un marito perennemente ubriaco, nonché conclamato impotente. Lì a portata di mano, di udito e di sguardo.  
  
Troppo facile scivolare nel suo letto, troppo facile prendere quel piacere, dimenticare, sorridere a sua moglie come se niente fosse, quasi scontato.  
  
Nessun rischio di sollevare scandali, nessuna voce da mettere a tacere, nessun rischio per la famiglia, nessun ‘amante clandestino’ pronto a vuotare il sacco.  
Bellatrix Lestrange si limitò a cambiare il braccio con il quale si teneva aggrappata alla mensola del caminetto, la lunga schiena che aderiva al freddo marmo. Inclinò leggermente la testa soppesando l’uomo di fronte a lei con i suoi occhi scuri, penetranti.  
Quello sguardo come al solito pesava su Lucius come una vera e propria sollecitazione fisica.  
D’un tratto non fu più capace di non guardare nella sua direzione. Le piantò definitivamente addosso quei suoi occhi pallidi, Adesso la sua postura nell’elegante completo scuro tradiva segni di tensione.  
Il freddo tagliente sorriso di scherno che gli incendiò il volto non poteva nascondere il suo disagio, ne’ la sua eccitazione. Era divertente, da un lato.  
Quando non rotolavano insieme tra le lenzuola, Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange erano in perenne lotta per il posto di favorito dell’Oscuro Signore.  
Non si odiavano, non si amavano, nessuno di loro due aveva la minima occasione di salvarsi da quella situazione ne’ lo voleva veramente.  
  
Glielo avessero chiesto, Lucius non avrebbe potuto dire di aver mai corteggiato Bellatrix, di essere mai stato infatuato di lei ai tempi della scuola, la loro non era nemmeno la tipica vicenda che vede un uomo sposare la sorella della donna della quale é veramente innamorato per poi coltivare in segreto la sua ardente, peccaminosa passione.  
  
La pura, semplice verità era che un bel giorno Bellatrix aveva aperto le gambe e lui si era lanciato tra di esse.  
  
“Cos’è, non é stato soddisfacente? Ne vuoi ancora?”  
Bellatrix non reagì a quella sua provocazione così aspra.  
Invece inclinò il lungo collo dall’alto lato facendo scorrere lentamente, sfacciatamente lo sguardo sull’uomo che aveva di fronte, fino a che suo cognato non si alzò di scatto in un fruscio di vesti.  
Le si avvicinò, tanto che Bellatrix avvertì il suo respiro tiepido sul volto.  
“Che razza di…cagna…”  
Anche epiteti del genere tra di loro erano la norma.  
Cagna, lecchino, cicisbeo, puttana, 'imbecille' dal clamoroso fiasco nei sotterranei del Ministero...  
Bella lo udì ringhiare, ma continuava a fissarlo dritto negli occhi pallidi: l’aveva in suo potere e non c’era nulla, proprio nulla che il suo algido cognato potesse fare a riguardo.  
Poi Bellatrix percepì le sue forti braccia passarle rapidamente sotto le cosce, sollevarle la metà inferiore del corpo, sbilanciandola.  
Cercò convulsamente un punto d’appoggio, la mensola del caminetto era abbastanza larga per fornirglielo. Lucius le si buttò addosso assestando ai suoi fianchi un possente strattone.  
La donna ridacchiò…adesso le sue lunghe cosce scarne penzolavano a quasi venti centimetri dal pavimento, il suo busto tendeva la stoffa evanescente della sottoveste.  
  
  
Narcissa non era mai stata particolarmente entusiasta con lui tra le lenzuola.  
Bellatrix non trovava un briciolo di rimorso, rammarico, vergogna nei confronti di sua sorella. Per Narcissa il sesso era più che altro una seccatura.  
  
Sicuramente nutriva dell’affetto per suo marito… ma lo sapeva lei, e lo sapeva l’uomo che le ansimava addosso con le labbra sottili distorte in un ghigno nel volto pallido e forse lo sapeva anche Narcissa, che addirittura ne era sollevata.  
Avevano rischiato molto negli ultimi tempi, accoppiandosi perfino nel salone centrale… e non erano mai stati sorpresi, ne’ c’erano state conseguenze.  
  
  
“Aggrappati a quella cazzo di mensola.”  
Udì ringhiare suo cognato in una terminologia che era bel lungi dalla sua solita proprietà di linguaggio.  
Bellatrix questa volta gli obbedì - rendendosi a malapena conto di dove si trovavano, del rischio che avevano corso almeno altre quattro volte in quel periodo, sapendo solo che la eccitava ancora di più la prospettiva di essere sorpresi. Le sfuggì un piccolo grido rauco: era dentro di lei… lo sentiva respirarle contro il collo, quei suoi dannati capelli quasi bianchi le solleticavano la faccia.  
Bellatrix sollevò le ginocchia contatti fino ai suoi lombi assorbendo il fluido contraccolpo con cui Lucius artigliò meglio la presa sotto le sue cosce, la fece aderire del tutto contro il suo lungo corpo.  
Gli occhi le si chiusero, il suo collo si abbandonò appena: aveva le guance leggermente rosse, adesso le ampie spalle di suo cognato si alzavano e si abbassavano freneticamente, faticosamente…  
“Dall’uno all’altro così, vero…troia…non hai perso le vecchie abitudini…”  
Bellatrix si riebbe quel tanto che le bastava per ridacchiare su quel profilo pallido ed aguzzo. Sobbalzava, il ruvido marmo dietro i lombi, protendendosi verso l’uomo che le veniva incontro sorreggendole in aria le cosce scarne.  
“Non sei un po’ troppo in là con gli anni per certe acrobazie?”  
Gli soffiò contro il collo.  
Perché loro due erano così, si massacravano e si punzecchiavano continuamente.  
  
Lo sentì ringhiare e schiacciarla sotto l’ampio torace in una spinta secca che le strappò una specie di grido, metà dolore metà piacere questa volta.  
"Troppo vecchio, eh?"  
Realizzò confusamente quell’inguine chiaro, dal quale la separava una certa distanza… Lucius indugiò contro di lei per un lungo attimo, immobile. Era fuori dal suo corpo contratto allo spasimo. Bellatrix si guardò le cosce tremanti. Le calze ormai le erano scivolate alle caviglie, lui le si aggrappava direttamente alla nuda carne delle cosce… quando lui si mosse di nuovo, la donna non se lo aspettava.  
Le entrò completamente dentro in un colpo solo e le fece male.  
“Oh! Oddio!”  
Il suo ghigno tagliente le riempì la visuale, il suo respiro era fuori controllo, neppure il trionfo che vedeva inciso in ogni lineamento di quella faccia pallida ebbe il potere di indispettirla, ora Lucius usciva quasi completamente da lei prima di piombarle di nuovo addosso, invadendole ossa, sangue, muscoli, cervello… le piaceva, le piaceva da matti e non ci avrebbe mai rinunciato, mai mai e mai.  
“Oddio! Oddio!”  
Lo udì soffiare una sorta di basso riso affannoso nel suo orecchio mentre le calava ancora addosso nell’ennesimo potente strattone, mandando il suo lungo collo olivastro a rovesciarsi esponendo la gola.  
“Prima l'altro non é stato all’altezza, vero? Povera Bella…”  
Quale altro? Non c'era nessun altro, ma a Lucius piaceva punzecchiarla, irriderla, gli piaceva pensarla tra le braccia di mille altri, lei si vedeva riflessa in quegli occhi pallidi e maliziosi con ferocia, ne gioiva e se ne beava.  
  
“No, direi che non é stato soddisfacente…” incalzò lui, rigirando il coltello nella piaga con voce laida ed insinuante.  
Al suono di quella voce strascicata Bellatrix capitolò serrandosi così violentemente da strappare all’uomo una roca esclamazione di sorpresa.  
  
  
“Oh…cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!”  
Era certo che ben più di un pezzo grosso nell’alta società avesse visto Lucius così: in preda ad un tremito incontrollabile, il mento aguzzo teso, le pallide guance in fiamme mentre veniva travolto: ben più di uno, ma non certo tutti. Bellatrix pensò fugacemente alle loro facce, le sfuggì un risolino di trionfo mentre il cognato le esplodeva dentro.  
Finalmente Lucius la lasciò andare: quasi di scatto, come se non ce la facesse più a sostenere il suo peso.  
Aveva ancora le guance rosse come papaveri, e gli occhi scintillanti.  
Il dopo era sempre un insieme di movimenti goffi, quasi ridicoli.  
Non si guardavano mai in faccia dopo essersi staccati l’uno dall’altra.  
Bellatrix barcollò afferrandosi l’orlo delle calze e tirandosele su, ora si rendeva conto di essere praticamente nuda e stringeva il cordone della vestaglia intorno alla vita con un gesto secco.  
A giudicare dai rumori Lucius ricomponeva tunica e pantaloni per poi lasciarsi cadere di nuovo sulla poltrona.  
  
Non parlavano quasi mai, così era stato in passato così era adesso.  
Quindi fu una sorpresa per Bellatrix sentire la sua voce languida e strascicata:  
“Soddisfatta? Mi ucciderai, un giorno o l’altro…”  
Sorrise. Lo guardò. Aveva abbandonato la testa sullo schienale, ma sorrideva a sua volta.  
  
“Oh, lo so…vecchio mio, lo so.”  



End file.
